


The World Turned Red

by demonsnight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Gore, Multi, TBA - Freeform, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsnight/pseuds/demonsnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world turned red as the city was torn apart by the walking dead. Bodies scattered everywhere. It seemed as though it happened instantly. It was calm and peaceful and all of the sudden it's a survival mission. It started with the school and it all went down from there. In these dangerous times, our group of friends begin discovering things about each other they didn't know.</p><p>Any ideas on who you want as a pairing? Leave a comment or message me. Side pairings are welcome also.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Turned Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. This is demons. This is my Naruto story with the plotline of Highschool of the Dead. Thank you for clicking on this story.
> 
> I would like to make this a romance, but I don't have any idea on who the pairings are going to be. I mainly write yaoi, but I'm willing to write a straight couple. If you would, please leave the ships you would like to see in this story, and I will figure out from there what I plan on doing.
> 
> Again, thank you for reading my story, I hope you all enjoy!

It seemed to be a normal day. The sakura trees that lined the pathway to the school swayed gently to the breeze, lightly shedding their delicate, pink leaves. Students hung around the campus, chatting to each other, complaining about the upcoming finals. The sky was a brilliant blue, only a few puffy, white clouds were scattered across what was a forever changing canvas. It was a peaceful day, one everyone would wish for.

A boy, sixteen years of age, was slowly making his way through the crowd, his golden locks dancing in the wind. His azure orbs switched from student to student, never keeping his gaze on one particular thing. As he walked through the halls he could feel his stomach tugging at him. He didn't think much of it, so he ignored it. Once he entered his classroom, he put down his bag, his favorite baseball bat sticking out of it, and took his seat by the window. His stomach seemed to have settled now that he was sitting, and for that, he was grateful.

Time seemed to have passed slowly as the day went by. His stomach seemed to have gotten worse, but he ignored it still. At the end of third period, something felt wrong. He raised his hand.

"Sir, may I go to the nurse?" he asked.

"Of course. Take your stuff with you, the bell with ring soon." he replied. Nodding, he grabbed his bag, careful to not drop his bat, and left. The Nurse's office was on the other side of the school, so he had to make his way to the front of the school to get to the main building where the office was located. As he passes the main gate, he noticed a man dressed in rags walking up the yard of the school. He was deathly pale and had a terrible limp. Every time he moved, it seemed as though he had to drag the other leg behind him. The blonde looked at him curiously. Strangers couldn't be at a school like this.

He watched as a girl made his way over to him. She was wearing a cheer outfit that shown in the sun. She was the typical blonde that you would see on tv: too skinny and too fucking stupid. She walked right up to him and started talking animatedly to him. He watched as she put her arm around him, grinning for some unknown reason as the man slouched in her arm. He turned his head, his face hidden from the boy's view and the next thing that entered his senses was a high pitched scream and the sight of blood. There was blood everywhere. He looked onward in fright as he watched the man tear a piece of flesh out of her neck. When he was done with her, he let her drop, a pool of blood surrounding her body as he continued limping in a random direction.

Not wanting to waste a second, he ran back in the direction he came. He raced to the classrooms he knew his friends were in. They saw the urgency in his face and chose not to argue, choosing a more appropriate time when they could get the answers. They left without a word, the teachers screaming behind them. He raced through the halls, looking for an empty classroom. Running passed the gym, he stopped and back tracked. Everybody was outside running the track today, so he took advantage of this. He quickly picked the lock that was on the sports equipment closet and flung the doors open. Grabbing several metal bats and hockey sticks, he made his leave, giving each person their own weapon. Quickly, they found a classroom and hid in it, locking it from behind.

"What's the meaning of this, Naruto?" Kiba demanded loudly. Naruto quickly hushed him. Looking at all his friends in the room (Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Choji, Neji, Shino, Gaara, and Rock Lee), he said in a quiet voice,

"There are zombies on the campus." He looked at them dead in the eye while they stared at them in disbelief. Shikamaru was the first to shake off his shock.

"And what makes you come to such a bothersome conclusion?" he asked in a lazy tone.

"A man. I saw him attack a girl. Ripped the flesh right off her neck."

"And because of that, you immediately assumed he was a zombie? I mean, let's think logically." Shino said.

"He was limping. It looked like he had to drag his leg around. It didn't look right, but I was too far away to get a good look at him. The girl just dropped dead. Mind you, she was still living. I don't think a cannibal would be that strong nor would he eat a person raw." He let the others mull over this bit of information while he went to check the halls, his bat in hand. Just after, a loud shriek could be heard followed by loud shouts. A herd of students came barreling through the corridors, running from unknown enemies. He looked back at the group, a smirk gracing his face. Horror was shown on the face of the others.

"Okay, so what do we do?"

"Well, there is no exact plan. We don't know how bad it is out there. The only plan I have is get to safety and bash in the heads of any monster that stands in our way." He watch as seven of the eight heads nodded. Naruto turned to Rock Lee. "Lee, do you understand?"

"I refuse to kill anybody. I refuse to kill!" he yelled. Naruto's glare turned hard, a small swirl of red mixing into azure orbs.

"Let me put it in a way you can understand. It's kill or be killed. It's the way the world is. Fight if you want to survive. Kill! If you don't, you'll only be eaten. You'll be the first one down. Those things… they aren't even human. They're monsters that have taken the bodies of the once human. Be prepared to kill children as well. They won't just stop at adults, believe me. You need to man up, and grow a pair. Do you understand me?" He could see the small trembles the wracked Lee's body. He gulped, took a breath, then nodded.

"Understood."

"Another thing. Remain quiet. We don't know their capabilities. They're strong, yes. But we don't know how many of their senses they have and how fast they are. Be on the lookout. Be vigilant." His eyes softened. "I don't want to lose anyone of you. I love you guys," he said, tears making his eyes glossy.

He checked outside again only to be met with a sea of blood as students lied in bloody messes on the floors. Bodies were on top of bodies, flesh missing and gaping holes in people that they once knew. There were people, no zombies, shuffling through the halls, their tattered up clothes drenched in blood. Some were crouched eating the remains of the bodies that were piled up in the halls while others went after some of the remaining living. Shutting the door quickly, he took a deep breath as he tried to overcome the horror that he was just met with. He turned to his friends, gripping his bat tighter as he took another deep breath to calm down his nerves.

"The sight outside is enough to make a grown man shit his pants. It will terrify you, break you maybe. Please be strong. We can get through this. The longer we stay here, the more likely it is that they will break through the door. We still need food and water and to meet up with any other possible survivors. Get ready to go out there. Arm yourselves and be prepared. We're going to the nurse's first to get medical supplies. After that, we'll make a new course of action." They grabbed their weapons, both grip and determination firm, and looked at Naruto.

"We got ya covered, man," Kiba said.

Naruto looked at the door in determination, red becoming the more dominant color as he unlocked to door quietly, grasping the handle in a firm grip. He looked back over his shoulder.

"We're going to get out of here alive, I promise!" And with that, he opened the door, everybody running out of the room with their weapons in hand. One thought was on all of their minds.

"We're going to fight to survive!"

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, if you guys could leave the pairings of who you would like to see. It will not be limited to just these characters. I would also like to do a pairing you don't commonly see.
> 
> See you next time.


End file.
